


Washing Machines and Sex Toys

by FrankIeroAndTears



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Gerard Way, Genderbending, Gerard Way In Skirts, M/M, MTF Gerard Way, Sex Toys, Trans Gerard Way, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankIeroAndTears/pseuds/FrankIeroAndTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was so glad he decided to stare at Gee Way's ass that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Machines and Sex Toys

Gee was the one person Frank couldn't get his head around. Frank was straight, right? So why did he want to fuck Gee so bad? Gee was a girl, sure she had a penis but she was girl. That means he's fine to masturbate to her all he wants and still be perfectly heterosexual. That's what Frank kept telling himself as he stared at her ass from across the lunchroom. 

Gee was bent over one of the many circular cafeteria tables, talking to her friends. She wasn't sitting down but leaning over, letting Frank get a perfect view of her plump ass that was shown off by her unnecessarily short skirt. 

There's no way that her skirt was in dress code, in fact some might say that it was a distraction because Frank definitely couldn't learn if her ass was in his field of vision.

Gee took Lynz's tray for her, being the friendly, good human she was. Frank's eyes followed her right to the back of the room, watching her bounce in the little way she did when she walked. It was precious and made Frank want to obsess over her even more.

Gee didn't make it to the garbage can, tripping right over herself into the floor. Frank practically lept out of his seat to help her up, not even thinking that he basically gave away that he was looking at her. 

"Are you okay?" Frank asked, sounding like an idiot because Gee was definitely not okay. She was so embarrassed, her face as red as the gross school strawberries that where spilled down her shirt. 

Gee didn't take Frank's hand as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew everyone was looking and it only made her more embarrassed. "Hey, you okay?" Frank asked again, because he was just that stupid.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Frank breathed, pulling Gee up from the ground. She followed with no complaint, head cast down. "You're okay." Frank patted her shoulder, leading her past the double doors that led out into the hallway.

"I didn't put the plate away." Gee pointed out; voice timid and small, so unlike her usual self. "Yeah. Someone will put it up." Frank lead Gee off through the hall.

"Do you have a change of clothes in your gym bag or anything?" Frank asked, still rubbing her back comfortingly. "No. I forget to put more in my locker." Gee sighed, irritated from making a fool out of herself. 

"You can borrow one of my shirts if you'd like. It's not pink but it's a shirt." Frank offered and Gee gladly shook her head. "That's fine. Thanks." 

It took Frank and Gee a good ten minutes to get to Frank's gym locker, which should've only been a quick walk if it hadn't been for Frank trying to strike up a conversation and mentioning comic books. You could not get this girl to stop when it came to something she loved. 

Frank soaked in every word as Gee babbled on about how this comic was better than another or how one writer was her inspiration. It was a pretty good subject and Frank was glad his lame ass brought it up. 

"Here." Frank ruffled through his bag before pulling out a grey t-shirt and handing it over to Gee. "I'll turn around."

"You don't have to. I don't have have anything special, anyways." Gee pulled off her top like it was nothing, like she wasn't the person Frank had been lusting after ever since he laid eyes on her.

Frank's face heated up as he took in Gee's pale skin before it was covered up with his shirt. She had soft curves and her body looked so smooth, Frank wanted to push her against the lockers and mark it all up. Scrap his teeth against her porcelain flesh and leave love bites down her sides. 

"Frank, right? I don't want to go back there just yet, you won't tell on me if I ditch." Gee didn't ask, more or less telling Frank that she was not going to her next class since lunch would be over within a few minutes. 

"Yeah, I won't." Frank stuffed his hands into his pockets, a nervous habit of his. "Wanna come?" Gee smirked at Frank, knowing he would say yes. Who wants to stay in school? 

"Taking you with me is the least I can do." Gee wrapped her arm through Frank's, leading him just like he did her. 

Frank couldn't say no as Gee leaned her head on him, "Thank you for the shirt. I'll make sure to wash it before I give it back." 

"You don't have to do that. You smell nice." Frank literally just mentally slapped himself. That totally wasn't something awkward and creepy to say.

Gee didn't say anything about it and Frank prayed that she didn't hear even though she had to of heard, Frank was walking right along side of her. 

"Want to go to mine? I have to get this stain out." Gee walked right out into the parking lot with no one stopping her, Frank following in her footsteps. 

"Do you want me to?" Frank asked. He didn't want to be a bother, she could've just been asking out of kindness. 

"Do you want to?" She asked, unlocking a black car. "Get in." She laughed, Frank looked as nervous as her about thirty minutes ago.

She cranked the car and turned up the volume of the song she had been listening to last time she had been in there. 

"No way! You listen to Black Flag?" Frank exclaimed. This cupcake listened to Frank's all time favorite band? 

"Of course. You?" Gee glanced over to Frank before backing out of the parking space. "Only my favorite band, like, ever!" Frank giggled. 

Turned out that Frank and Gee had way more in common than just comics. Their music tastes overlapped in a lot of places, sharing the same favorite artists. 

"But you have to agree with me, a band named My Chemical Romance would be bomb." Gee chattered about how her brother came up with a perfect band name. 

"They would never make it. Probably break up with in, what, 10 or more years." Frank countered, saying that names like 'Pencey Prep', 'Death Spells', 'LeATHERMOUTH', and more, would be way better band names and give the band a cooler, punker vibe in general. 

"In Leathermouth all the letters would be capitalized accept for the 'e', making it way awesomer. LeATHERMOUTH." Frank didn't even stop talking as Gee parked infront of her house, turning off the car and sitting there, waiting for Frank to shut up.

"Yeah well, I can barely play an instrument so I'll leave the bands up to you. We're here." She laughed, opening up her door and looking at Frank to see if he'd noticed that it was time to get out.

"Just saying, I've heard you sing. You're pretty spectac-" "Frank." Gee interrupted. "-ular. And I can play guitar, we could start-" "Frank. Get of my car."

"Oh shit what did I do?" Frank almost freaked out, thinking that Gee was kicking him out, which she sort of was. 

"We're at my house, dumby." Gee's giggle made Frank's heart burst as he hopped out of the car so she could lock it. 

"Sorry about that." Frank apologized for his rambling. "It's okay. I liked hearing you talk about something you're passionate about." 

Gee unlocked the front door, walking straight to the washing machine in her basement. No serial killer vibes here. 

"You can sit on my bed. Yeah, I sleep in the basement." Gee gestured to the general area where her bed was. 

Frank sat down awkwardly as Gee grabbed a spray bottle and went to work on her stained shirt. 

Frank tried not to look as Gee pulled off her shirt, standing in her skirt and padded bra. "Make yourself at home. I know I am." Gee unzipped her skirt and threw into the wash along with some other clothes. 

Frank looked up and saw Gee bent over, reaching for some other laundry products Frank couldn't be bothered to know the name of, only this time she was nearly naked. 

Gee caught Frank gaze. "Oh come on, I'm not that gorgeous." Gee blushed, jumping up onto the washer. Only then did Frank realize he must have looked like a fish gasping for air. 

"Sorry." He looked down, reading the front page of a comic book on the floor beside Gee's bed instead of staring at her body. 

"I could probably get off from how much this washer vibrates." Gee mentioned casually, once again making Iero flush bright red. 

A few moments went by, Frank going through some one her comics. She did say make himself at home.

"Your room is so messy," Frank reached down, "Is this like a hair tool?" He pulled out something by its cord, hearing Gee admit a gasp. "Frank!"

"What did I do this time!" Frank asked, pointing the strange wand over at Gee. Now that he thinks about it, this doesn't really look like a straightener. 

"That's a vibrator, you dumbass!" Gee laughed and yelled at the same time. Frank just looked at it in his hands. He'd actually never seen a vibrator work. Of course his ex girlfriend Jamia had one and he had seen it but he'd never got to use it on her. 

"Can I plug it in?" Frank asked, now being the one that was calm. 

"Why would you want to do that?" Gee scofted.

"I want to see it work. Maybe I could use it on you?" Frank stood up, crossing the room over to Gee. 

"Frank," Gee started, watching Frank plug in the device. He turned it on to its lowest setting and smiled when he heard it buzz. 

"It's funny because it's pink." Frank sounded really stupid and really amused. But Gee had to admit he was really cute.

"Can you show me how you use it?" Frank asked, innocence in his eyes and wow Gee was really turned on right now. 

"Uh, sure." She didn't really sound sure. Gee took it into her hands, pressing it lightly on the outside of her panties. "You just.. well apply pressure more and less.. and-" 

Frank took it from her hands and rested it against the inside of her thigh. He ran it between them, knowing Gee was already hard from sitting on the washer all this time. 

Frank went up and down her thighs on the lowest setting before turning it up two notches. A short moan tumbled out of Gee's mouth before she could stop it, falling back against her elbows. 

Frank pressed it against her clothed crotch, watching her hips shoot up. "Oh fuc-" Gee bit he lip to keep from letting her pleasured sounds escape.

Frank turned it up all the way up to five, running it across the fabric that encased Gee's erection. A wet spot stained Gee's panties and she wishes they would've done this before she did the laundry. 

Frank pulled back the thin fabric and let Gee spring lose. He took her into his hand and Gee practically screamed as he ran the toy against her bare cock. 

"Frankie, please. Let me cum. Please." Gee couldn't stop moaning as the toy buzzed against her so powerfully. 

He gained a little more confidence, putting it to the base and letting gee touch herself franticly.

What Gee wasn't expecting was Frank to kiss her, turning off the toy and letting his hand travel to her swollen cock. 

She groaned into his mouth as she neared her orgasm, letting Frank kiss her like she was the air he needed to live.

Gee's back arched as she pulled Frank down into her, coming unraveled in his hand. 

"Frankie," Spirts of cum shot out onto Frank's hand as she finished, breathing against Frank's mouth. Her moans were high pitched and whiny, making Frank want to hear the beautiful sounds again and again. 

Frank helped Gee up from the washer, just like he did in the cafeteria. They pecked at each other's lips as Gee came down from her high, everything slow after the intense moment was over.

"Oh shit, Frank." Gee announced, looking down to see her cum on Frank's tee. 

"I guess I'm going to need to borrow one of your shirts." Frank laughed, they were in the opposite predicament this morning. 

"Nah, yours is about done washing. Then I got to dry it. It won't be long." Frank shed his dirtied shirt. "I got some on your pants too.. sorry about that."

Gee looked down and saw the tent in Frank underwear where he was so obviously aroused. "How about I make it up to you by cleaning up the mess I made, and while doing that, I help you out too." 

"Help me out how?" Frank asked with a chuckle.

"I was thinking you could lay back on my bed and let me do what I'm best at." Gee smirked, backing Frank into the direction of the bed. 

"What are you best at?" Frank had a shit eating grin.

"You'll see." Frank was so glad he decided to stare at Gee Way's ass that day.


End file.
